


迷路

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 东京的地下铁系统是如此令人迷茫，可是同时也是一些隐隐情愫的催化剂
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 8





	迷路

角名伦太郎站在巨大的站台指示地图前，周围的人流来来往往走过，对这个一米八五的大个子纷纷行侧目礼，随后又匆匆走过。

他拿出手机，看了一眼宫治发过来的链接，又点进食物日志app，对着电子地图研究了好一会儿。

随后他再次抬起头看了看站台指示地图，放弃思考般地叹了口气。

他迷路了。

IH结束之后是程序复杂繁琐的颁奖礼，角名站在队伍里只觉得昏昏欲睡，完全没办法理解在镜头前展现微笑的宫侑究竟是怎么做到保持形象的。

“角名，不要睡觉。”大耳在旁边提醒道。

“……是。”

话说回来，这个场馆里可真暖和啊。这种环境不用来睡觉真的可惜了。

“我们什么时候回兵库？”颁奖典礼结束之后，回下榻旅馆的路上银岛随口提了一句。

“再过两天。”北答道，“白天准许自由活动，晚上十点之前回旅馆，我会来每个房间检查的。”

自由活动这四个字简直像一颗泡腾片，丢下来之后队伍里一下子沸腾起来，到处都是讨论去哪里玩的兴奋的声音。

只是听在角名的耳朵里，自由活动约等于在房间里睡一整天。就在他盘算着买什么干粮度过荒淫无度（睡觉）的两天的时候，LINE跳出了一条消息。

姐姐：伦太郎在东京吧？  
姐姐：帮姐姐带一点护肤品~  
姐姐：[图片]  
姐姐：[图片]  
姐姐：[图片]  
姐姐：拜托你啦！

……我可不可以装作没有看到。

“这不是角名姐姐吗。”宫治凑了过来，面无表情道，“她要你带土特产回去？”

“东京怎么会有土特产。”角名关掉了屏幕，把手机塞回了口袋里，“还有我的手机掉在河里了，不知道她有没有发消息给我。”

“为什么要说这种谎啊。”宫治毫不客气地把手伸进了角名的裤子口袋里，对着他的脸刷开了屏幕，开始研究角名姐姐发过来的那几张照片，“第三张不是护肤品啊，明明是彩妆嘛。”

你为什么会知道啊……？角名有气无力地看了一眼不由分说夺走自己手机的宫治，劈手夺回了自己的手机：“不要随随便便拿人家的手机啊。还有，我可没有答应她要买，我可是很忙的。”

“难道你不是想宅在房间里睡两天吗？”宫治一针见血地戳穿了角名的计划，“睡两天不能说很忙。明天下午去涉谷那家新开的商场买好了，我正好要去买鞋。”

“你陪我一起去买吗？”角名微微挑起眉毛，脸上少见地显出惊讶的表情。

“是啊，你根本不认识这些护肤品和化妆品吧，”宫治笑得有些促狭，“把图片举给柜姐、支支吾吾地解释你只是帮家里人跑腿什么的，想想就很尴尬诶。”

……被他说中了。

“那就这么定了。”宫治最后拍板，“明天中午我给你打电话，先吃饭再去买东西。”

话虽这么说，第二天中午宫治还是打了第二通电话才把睡得昏天黑地的角名从被窝里拉起来。

“角名！你醒了没有啊？”

角名揉了揉眼睛，把手机移开了一点，屏幕上来电显示一个大大的“治”字。他叹了口气，敷衍道：“醒了。”

“骗人，你刚醒吧。”

“……”

“快点出发，我订好餐馆了，一个小时之内要到，不然位置就保留不了了。”

从旅馆坐地铁到涉谷大约需要30分钟，也就是说时间虽然不紧张，但也绝不是可以随意睡回笼觉的程度。角名在床上挣扎了一下，语气略带征求意见般询问道：“你订了两人座？”

“不然呢？”

“那你叫侑一起去吃吧……我再睡一会儿再来。”

“你让我跟侑一起吃饭？”对面似乎有点愠怒。

“……对不起。那找银岛吧？或者找北前辈？阿兰前辈？”

“一个小时之内到。我挂了。”

“等等……！”

还真的挂了。角名叹了口气，拖拖拉拉地起床洗漱。

原本以为自己马上出门的话怎么也能准时到那家涉谷的新商场，然而古话有云，人算不如天算，半路上杀出的拦路虎正是复杂如迷宫的涉谷地铁站。

角名有点烦躁地抓了抓头发，在地铁站里迷路这种事实在是说出去不太好听，但是想到快要迟到这件事，以及如果迟到了宫治的表情，他还是硬着头皮打开了LINE，给宫治去了两条消息。

スナリン：治，我迷路了。  
スナリン：你说的新南口到底在哪里啊，我找不到。  
没想到治的消息回得很快，角名还没来得及退出关上屏幕，回信就来了。  
治：你坐的地铁？没坐JR线吗？  
スナリン：你怎么知道？  
治：新南口只能从JR线站台出来。既然你坐了地铁，那你从C1口出来吧，我来接你。

奇怪，治什么时候变得这么贴心了……？角名莫名觉得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，无事献殷勤非奸即盗，这家伙绝对有什么企图……

然而一路上宫治表现得过于正常，别说什么企图了，吃饭的时候还从角名的盘子里戳走了两块鸡肉，和往常一点区别也没有。

“你今天心情很好啊，”角名有些困惑地问道，“发生什么好事了吗？”

“买鞋不是好事吗？”

“虽然你说得也没错……”光买鞋就能这么开心吗？这家伙比想象中还要排球笨蛋一点啊。

结完账之后，宫治带着角名直奔底楼妆品区，角名眼看着电梯嗖地划过了球鞋那层，戳了戳宫治的肩膀：“先去买鞋吧，你不是期待很久了吗？”

“啊，我忘记跟你说了吗？不好意思啊，我上午和侑还有北前辈一起买好了。顺便让侑帮我一起带回去了，他在北前辈面前喜欢打肿脸充胖子，我顺手帮他一把。”宫治脸上的表情看不出一丁点不好意思的迹象，口气非常理所当然，“这里的排球鞋设计和舒适度都挺好的，要不是你现在穿的这双才买了没多久，我也会叫上你来买的。”

“……？”难道说……下午变成了专程买护肤品和化妆品之旅了吗？

“治你……”角名左思右想都不能理解宫治今天反常行动的理由，不管怎么思考，都只能得出一个结论，“你……你是不是喜欢我姐姐？”

“哈？”宫治一脸不爽的表情，“你在说什么屁话啊，我又没见过你姐姐？”

“可是你——”

说话间已经到了妆品专柜，宫治把自己的手机拿出来，翻出昨天让角名发给自己的照片，和柜姐侃侃而谈了起来。

……算了，先把这些搞也搞不懂的女性皮肤用品买了再说吧。

话虽这么说，和柜台人员沟通的是治就是了。角名看着柜台那个姐姐被迷得晕头转向的模样，在心里感叹了一下不愧是万人迷宫双子，池面魅力无视年龄老少通吃。

没过多久，第三张图片里的彩妆用品就齐了。角名散发着任务轻松完成的小花，快乐地去结账了。排队结账的途中，他先拍了照发给姐姐。

伦太郎：[图片]  
伦太郎：第三张图里的完成。  
姐姐：不会吧！？连那个涉谷限定的眼影盘都买到了吗！？！  
涉谷限定眼影盘是什么东西……？角名困惑地歪了歪脑袋。  
姐姐：你是谁？把我弟弟交出来！  
伦太郎：……我在你眼里到底是什么形象啊。  
姐姐：伦太郎只会无视我的消息  
姐姐：然后回到老家之后告诉我手机被车压坏了。

……不愧是姐姐，虽然自己原本是想说掉进河里了。

伦太郎：本来是想无视你来着，朋友带我到商场买的。  
姐姐：伦太郎也有女朋友啦……  
伦太郎：……才不是，是排球部的朋友，同班同学。

什么女朋友，宫治这个家伙怎么看都跟可爱的女孩子一点共通之处都没有吧。

姐姐：你那个朋友对你很不错嘛w  
姐姐：要不就答应人家的追求吧？我一直觉得伦太郎很像会找个男朋友的类型ww

……你在说什么啊！！

伦太郎：他才没有在追求我！  
伦太郎：你也认识啊，是宫治啊宫治！  
姐姐：我就觉得那小子对你有别的什么想法——

和这个女人脑电波根本不在一个频道，角名干脆设置了消息静音退出了LINE，继续排队了。等回去一定要从姐姐那里坑够跑腿费。

队伍前面还有两个女孩子，角名有些百无聊赖地四处环顾了一下，发现宫治竟然还在跟柜姐聊天。这家伙不会是想勾搭柜姐吧……？

柜姐似乎在很热情地说些什么，宫治怎么拒绝都没有用，只好尴尬地伸出手让柜姐在手上涂粉底。

手忙脚乱的样子太好笑了！角名果断掏出手机拍照，拍了好几张之后还嫌不够，又调成摄像模式，把宫治尴尬的表情和无处安放的双手录像录了个够。

心情不好的时候就指着这个笑了。角名满足地看着手机里的录像，宫治的脖子为了躲柜姐抹防晒霜的手向后退到了一个不可思议的角度，根本是个长颈鹿啊！真可爱……

……可爱……？

“这位先生，可以结账了吗？”角名呆呆地看着眼前笑得亲切的结账台服务员，脑袋停止了运转。

“给你姐姐看过了吗？买对了吗？”宫治背靠在电梯旁，见角名拎着袋子走过来，边往下一家护肤品旗舰店走去，边漫不经心地问道。

“买对了……”角名脑袋里还满满都是刚才姐姐说的话和最后蹦出来的可爱两个字，看向宫治的目光怎么看怎么不自在，“话说，治你是已经知道了涉谷限定眼影盘的事情，才会来涉谷吗？”

“那不然呢？”宫治一脸的理所当然，“涉谷限定去别的地方也买不到啊。”

“……不是这个问题！”角名已经连吐槽的力气都没有了。

“你是想问我怎么知道是涉谷限定的吗？”宫治摸出手机，把图片放大了两三次，“你看这里，标牌上写着涉谷限定啊。”

……虽然那个也确实很厉害！显微镜吗你。不我不是想问这个，我是想问为什么要帮我帮到这种程度啊……

“你今天的贴心行为已经到了有点恶心的程度了，我姐姐说你简直好像在追我一样。”啊，总算说出口了，虽然姐姐的原话没有好像这两个字。

角名有点紧张地看着宫治，希望他对这个玩笑嗤之以鼻。但是……又不希望他真的认为这是个玩笑而嗤之以鼻。

没想到宫治反而疑惑地反问道：“你姐姐没说错啊，我是喜欢你。”

你在说什么啊？？！！！

“和不喜欢的人两个人吃饭会吐的吧。”

你是这种人吗？我也没见你和侑一起吃饭有吐过啊？角名已经混乱得吐槽精准度都下降了。

“侑是例外，他在我眼里不算一个人。”

“这也说得太过分了吧！”

“我以为角名你知道呢。”宫治停下了脚步，“所以，你的答复？”

“……呜。”已经不是头一次了，明明是自己的身高比较高，为什么会有种这个家伙比自己高的错觉啊。角名撇过头，抬手遮住发热的脸颊，小声道：“……随便你吧。”

“啊，那我以后就叫你伦太郎了，一直想叫一次试试看的，只有你叫我治也太不公平了。”宫治表情似乎很开心，“伦太郎，去下一家店吧。”

“……走吧。”

角名伦太郎站在另一块巨大的站台指示地图前，周围的人流来来往往走过，对这个一米八五的大个子纷纷行侧目礼，随后又匆匆走过。

他拿出手机，看了一眼宫治发过来的链接，又点进食物日志app，对着电子地图研究了好一会儿，最终放弃了。

似曾相识的情景。所以为什么池袋地铁站也像个迷宫一样啊！

说好了今天要和治一起去吃池袋的限定首尔冰，他可不想再迟到啊。角名直接打开LINE，给宫治去了一条消息。

伦太郎：东口是哪个东口啊？  
治：东口北。

哦，这个地图上有。角名跟着指示牌左转右转，终于到了出口。宫治站在一块路牌下，正被两个女孩子搭讪，他一脸冷淡地对这两个女生说了什么之后，她们便一脸失望地走了。

……对了，这个人现在是我的男朋友了。

角名偷笑了一下，又缩回了地铁走道里。

伦太郎：我迷路了。  
治：……你在哪，我来接你。

END.


End file.
